Wouldn't Change A Thing
by largabmar
Summary: What if the three years fake relationship had finally ended and Chitoge learned about Kosaki's and Raku's feelings for each other? What if Chitoge ran away but not really that far away causing them to crossed path one day in the middle of Kosaki's and Raku's date? *Please review*


**Wouldn't Change a Thing**

What if Chitoge and Raku's fake relationship had finally ended and Chitoge learned about Kosaki and Raku's feelings for each other? What if Chitoge ran away but not far enough causing them to crossed path one day in the middle of their dates? ChitogexRaku. One Shot!

 **Nisekoi and its characters are not mine.**

Three years of being in a fake relationship have finally ended.

He felt Chitoge immediately distanced herself away from him. It bothered him a lot yet... he decided to let her be.

Then Kosaki confessed to him that she likes him. He likes her, too... he admitted. They decided to give it a try... dating.

He should be happy and contented but WHY... why doesn't he felt that way? Not even close. He missed Chitoge and everything about her. He missed being her fake boyfriend, their fake date and the way he was feeling when he's with her. He heaved a heavy sigh of frustration.

The last time he saw her was right after their finals. She didn't attend their graduation. She never replied to their calls, texts, and emails. They were also prohibited to visit her to their mansion.

 _What the hell is her problem?_ Did our times spend together meant nothing but a bother to her? He thought friends were precious to her but why did she abandoned them like they're meant nothing at all. He grumbled.

"What's the matter, Raku?" he heard Kosaki asked.

"Hmmm? N~nothing." He was currently on a date with Kosaki.

"But you keep on sighing and grumbling," Kosaki said.

"Sorry about that." He was being rude. He's with Kosaki but his mind's been wondering about Chitoge. He had to clear up his mind and set things straight. Kosaki's too nice to be taken for granted.

But something caught his eye.

Tall. Blonde. Red ribbon.

 _I~its Chitoge!_ His brain cells screamed.

And his world suddenly stops spinning.

"You know you can tell me anything," Kosaki said, glancing at Raku. She found him staring with his eyes wide open, mouth gaping and body completely tensed.

She followed his line of vision and found Chitoge meter away from them, with an unknown yet most handsome blonde man she'd ever seen.

"It's Chitoge!" She exclaimed. "Do you know who's with her?"

He didn't answer because he didn't know. _How would he know when his best friend in all of the world didn't get in touch with him since the last day of their fake relationship?_ Of course, he wouldn't know.

"Chitoge!" Kosaki called out and waved at the beautiful blonde girl.

Chitoge stopped advancing and stared. _It's Kosaki Onodera. And R~raku Ichijo._

Kosaki runs towards her, dragging Raku behind her. "Chitoge, how are you?"

Chitoge tried to fake a smile but failed to do so. "I'm fine. How about you two?" She answered. _It would be rude not to include the guy she's with, right?_ She thought, glancing at Raku.

"Oh, we're perfectly fine," Kosaki said, glancing at the handsome, blonde man in front of her. "Why didn't you keep in touch with us? The gang misses you so badly."

"Sorry, I've been busy. You know, trying to decide which course to choose, and path to take." Chitoge explained.

"Yet you've got time to date," Raku commented snidely.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Chitoge asked glaring him. "And how do you know if I'm dating or not? And like you care. You, stupid, stupid beansprout."

Raku threw a dirty look at the guy beside her and she gets it. _Oh, shit!_ Her mind gasped. She almost forgot, she got company.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said apologetically. "This is my friend Usui. He's from my class. We're both planning to take up law. Hmmm, Usui... this is my friend Kosaki and... Raku."

"Raku?! Your pretend boyfriend back in high school?" He asked bluntly which made her squirmed. "Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand to Raku but Raku only looks at him. Usui immediately retrieved his hand and paid attention to Kosaki. "Kosaki? Wow! You two finally got together. I heard both of you secretly in love since junior high. Congratulations!"

Kosaki blushed furiously. "Chitoge! You told him that?!"

"Why not? He has been a very good friend of mine." Chitoge said.

"Good friend, you say?" Raku spat. "Just how long do you know him to say that?"

"Raku?" Kosaki nudging him, lightly.

"I don't think it had to take months or forever before you could tell someone is a good friend," Usui interjected, his both hands were inside his pockets. "Sometimes, you could tell it right away using a gut feeling."

"Why are you acting this way?!" Asked annoyed Chitoge.

"Why are you acting that way then?" Asked more annoyed Raku.

"I think... you two have to talk," Kosaki suggested.

"I don't think so," Usui said defiantly.

Raku glared at Usui. Usui didn't back down and glared at him with the same intensity as him.

"Please Usui." Begged Chitoge. "Let's just go. I'm sorry, Kosaki." Chitoge said. "Please send my regards to the gang. I appreciate you guys trying to keep in touch and everything but, I asked you to stop doing it."

"Yeah, we totally get it. Who would want to talk to a gorilla princess, anyway?" Said Raku, his voice full of hatred. "Let's go, Kosaki." Then he marched away. His expression grave and serious.

 _Who would take interest talking to someone who has been your friend for years yet tossed you aside in an instant?_ He felt his heart throbbed in pain. Kosaki caught up to him after a moment.

"I'm sure she got a perfect reason for avoiding us," Kosaki muttered.

He suddenly stopped walking. _Of course, there is! And he wants to know why?_ He badly wants to know why. He had every right to know why! _It's now or never._ He may never get this chance again.

"Kosaki, I'm sorry but could you please go on ahead?"

Kosaki's lips opened but before she could say a word he was already on his way.

Chitoge and the guy still standing at the same spot where he left them.

"Let's talk." He said, grabbing Chitoge by the arm. He met Chitoge's bewildered gaze and her teary eyes. "We need to talk." He told her.

"I don't think today's a good time; she's not feeling well." Said, Usui.

Raku turned to face Usui. "I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier... I just~ please let me talk to her now?" He asked sincerely.

Usui lifted an eyebrow.

"Because, it's dawned on me that I might never get the chance again." He said, answering Usui's unspoken question.

"I guess... its best if you two would do that," Usui suggested and touched Chitoge's upper arm lightly. Raku tensed up. _How dare he touched his Chitoge! Now, where did that one came from?_

"Talk to him so you could put your heart to rest," Usui whispered to her ear. _That's it!_ He was about to grab the guy shirt's but he then turned away, leaving Chitoge to him.

He looked at Chitoge who's looking away from him. He released her arm and held her hand tightly as he led her to some place where they can talk.

 _What now?_ They were sitting at the waiting lounge on the subway train station. He felt Chitoge's hand stirred from his hold. He was reluctant to let it go but he did.

 _I'm sure she got a perfect reason why she's avoiding us._ He heard Kosaki's soft voice inside his head.

"Why, Chitoge?" He managed to utter. "I wanna know why were you distancing yourself away from us? Away from me? We've been friends for years. We've been through a lot together yet in a snapped y~you..." he stuttered. "Did I really not gain a small place in your heart to be completely wiped out of your life?" He asked bitterly.

She scoffed. "You really don't have any idea? Not even a clue, do you? You didn't only take a place in my heart... you stole it." She told him, honestly. She made up her mind. They both needed closure to completely move on. And she needed to confess... to lighten up her heart's heavy load. It's been hard on her. Too hard.

"W~what? I did what?"

"You stole my heart," she repeated, not breaking a sweat.

"I don't understand."

"I'm not expecting you anyway. You're too dense to get it." She shrugged.

"Hey!" He protested. Chitoge smiled bitterly.

"I never want to see your stupid face again so I tried my hardest to make sure that I wouldn't. I also promised myself that if ever I would, I'll never talk to you. But then there you are, suddenly appeared in front of my eyes and ruined everything."

He flinched with her honesty. "Why? What did I do that made you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you, idiot. It's the right thing for me to do."

"How?" He asked, puzzled. "Since when was avoiding someone is a right thing to do? And that someone is a friend, for goodness sake, Chitoge!" Frustration taking over him, it's evident in his voice.

"I know you like Kosaki since junior high... And I know, she likes you back with the same depth. I know I should be happy for both of you b~but...it's too painful for me to, to~." She bowed down her head to hide her pained expression. She doesn't wanna bother him with her tears and pity her.

 _Why would it hurt her the fact that we liked each other? Could it be? No, it's impossible. She likes someone. She even told him that she loves that somebody. So, why? Am I too dumb for this?_

 _My God, Chitoge. You started it already finished it._ She took a deep breath then closed her eyes tightly, and blurted out. "I like you, Raku."

And it rang loud and clear thru Raku's ears. _She like me? Me?!_ He turned to look at Chitoge like she's some kind of alien. He couldn't believe it, in fact, he's wondering if it really came out of her lips.

She likes him too. How could it be? He's the one who's in love with her. He realized it not too long ago. He just didn't have the balls to man up and confessed. He settled for whatever blessing came to him. Kosaki's confession was a blessing enough for him since he thought his love for Chitoge was impossible. He laughs. Then laughed harder.

"Yeah, it's funny. I bet you'll laugh even harder when you found out that, that like... actually grew into love." She said sadly.

It made Raku stopped dead. Slowly taking in what she has said. "I love you, too, you know?" He said in an "as a matter of fact~ly" tone of voice.

Chitoge met his gaze, eyes bewildered.

"Is it hard for you to believe it?" He asked. "That's what just happened to me. I laughed because all along I thought... you hate me to the extent that you completely detached yourself from me right after the deal. That's why I never gone after you. It hurts me, you know. It hurts like hell. Yeah, I like Kosaki but it's nothing compared to what I feel for you. Like is nothing compared to mighty love, I guess."

Raku smiled while wiping away her tears with the back of his hand. "I love you." He repeated, it flows relentlessly from his mouth. He never dreamt that this day would come, a chance for him to say out loud what he was feeling for her. It breathes life back into his being. It lightens his heavy heart. He felt so free. He felt perfect and surreal.

"What about Kosaki," She asked, immediately putting off his hands away. "We can't do this to her. I can't take you away from her. That's the very reason I didn't confess in the first place. She likes you since junior high. And she's the promised girl. I'm sorry b~but we being together... is impossible." She whimpered.

"Kosaki knew what I feel for you. I told her from the start before we started dating. I don't want to lie to her. I told her the truth because I want her to be ready if it didn't work out between us because I love someone else."

"I feel sorry for her," Chitoge whispered.

"I do, too but what can I do?" He exhaled.

Silence.

"She told me that she would be happy for me if we'd ever makeup. She wants me to be happy even she's not part of it."

"She told you that?!"

Raku nodded, smiling lightly. "So, what now?" He asked then.

"What do you mean what now?"

"Are we still impossible?"

"Uhm, well..." She was biting her lower lip.

"What?! Don't tell me that blonde man earlier is your boyfriend?" He snapped.

"Of course not! Didn't I tell you that he's just a friend, idiot?" She snapped back.

"Who knows if you're lying or not. I didn't even have a hunched on what you're feeling for me all this time." He muttered.

Chitoge smiled brightly. "It's because you're too dumb, too dense, too~"

"Okay, okay... I admit it, happy?"

Chitoge nodded vigorously.

"I can't believe this." She whispered.

"Me, neither," he said as he extends his arms behind her back stealthily.

"Raku?"

"Hmm?"

"Why me? I mean, how did you end up loving me instead? Because may I remind you, just in case you forgot, that you told me many times before that I'm absolutely not your type." She asked rolling her eyes, remembering those days.

Raku chuckled. "How could I ever forget? But what can I do? That's what I really thought at that time. For me, you and Kosaki were like nighttime and daytime. And me and you, were like fire and rain. Mars and Venus. More often than not, we drove each other insane but, there's always something about you... like some kind of magic that holds me down, a flicker that I mistook as nothing special but friendship. It never crossed my mind that it could be love." He looked at her as he put an astray strand of hair away from her pretty face. "You're not perfect. I'm not perfect either. Together, we're perfectly imperfect but you know... I wouldn't change a thing about you, about us, about what happened between us in the past three years."

Chitoge smiled, the kind of smile that all stretched from ear to ear. "Even the way we've first met?" She asked, taunting him. "Remember the way my knees smacked your face?"

"Ha-ha!" Raku laughs.

Chitoge laughs along.

"Yes, I still want our first encounter the same way again," Raku answered as their laughter subsides. "If we've met at the different circumstance, I don't think we'll able to ride the same three years of lives and worst, maybe we won't end up with the way we're feeling to each other right now."

Chitoge's eyes flickered then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I certainly agree." She muttered as she relaxed around his arms.

"Raku?" She called out as she leaned her head over his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" He hummed contentedly, holding her closer.

"I miss you." She whispered.

"I miss you more." He whispered back, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
